Devil's repent
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Based during Castlevania 64. Dracula gets a brief visit from Alucard and speaks of his onw torment and love for a certain vampire killer. Rated PG for being really really depressing.


Devil's Repent  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The castle keep was still dark. The perpetual clouds that  
surrounded both above and below obscured any evidence of the time  
of day. In the candle lit gloom the main door creeked, and  
kicked up dust as old cobwebs split apart. Through the  
slowly opening heavy wooden doors a lone black caped figure  
entered.  
  
Down his shoulders was draped flowing white hair.  
his countainance was so pale it was nearly pure white.  
Dust puffed up into the air just slightly before settling back  
down as he took each step forward. Along his sideds on each  
column were torches which lit one by one illuminating his path.  
  
As the black caped man approached the coffin before  
him the faint light illuminated it revealing another figure  
sitting atop it.  
  
Clad in purple with hair blue as the sea was a child.  
He smiled and bid the caped man welcome.  
"I've been waiting for you Alucard." he said smiling.  
  
Alucard stepped back with surprise. "Who are you and  
how do you know who I am. I would think that you're a lost child  
but you stink of demonic power." Alucard said in a half confused but  
half accusatory tone.  
  
The child shook his head. "Come now Alucard, surely  
you recognize your own father."   
  
Alucard streightened his stance. "I had heard rumors  
that you had taken on a new form. But then what do I   
sense sleeping in that casket?"  
  
The boy Dracula answered. "Just my old shell currently  
occupied by an imposter spirit. The long battles left if far  
too weak to channel my true power."  
  
Alucard held his head down. "Then I shouldn't call  
you father should I Dracula. If that is even the name you would  
prefer. After all you'r spirit is not the man my father once was  
before he sold his soul to evil. And now you are not even the  
physical body." he said solemnly.  
  
"I've taken a liking to the name Malus as of late.  
I supose in my second childhood I grew accustomed to it   
prior to fully regaining my memories." the boy replied.  
  
Malus extended one hand and suspended in mid air above  
his palm a flame appeared and slowly floated toward the outer  
walls of the castle keep alighting every torch. Cobwebs  
burned away and the occasional spider still inabiting them.  
  
Alucard's senses could almost hear the tiny screams  
of tiny lives being turned to cindar. That was his own blight  
that in the centuries of battle his sense of the suffereing around him  
had only grown more acute. Every little death he had heard in his  
lifetime always left him to wonder if his father had done the oposite  
and become desensitized to the suffering around him, or worse  
become even more aware and somehow learned to enjoy it.  
  
Shaking Alucard from his inner contemplation Malus   
began to speak.  
  
"Alucard have you come to try and kill me?  
Or are you here to ask questions? Which vain attempt to  
vallidate your continued existance on this plane is it that  
has brought you here?" Malus asked.  
  
"I've come to ask you something." Alucard answered  
after some hesitation. "Why are you doing this now?  
Even if you were Dracula before if you've been reborn  
then why not change? All of your past could be put behind  
you. You don't have to be damned to this life anymore."  
Alucard continued.  
  
"Alucard. Don't you think that's what I've wanted to  
do. Though my minions resurected me with only the blackest of  
intentions don't you think I held some home that my newfound  
innocence would not fade. The fact is I tried. I even  
felt something I have not felt since I was a mortal man....  
...love. The same love I felt for your mother.  
She curses the name Dracula but not the name Malus."  
Malus said with meloncholy abundant in his voice.  
  
"Then why not. Why not go with her.  
Go among the people as a new person and let Dracula  
die here." Alucard plead.  
  
"Because, my son. The darkness has followed me  
into this new body. Like my memories it was weak at first but  
it is overwhelming me. There will soon come a time when I am  
once again Dracula and I will revel in the suffering of   
the mortal world. And then she....my dear Carrie will  
hate the name Malus just as much." Malus' words  
seemed to fall on Alucard as if a weight on his chest.  
  
"Just like you Alucard I've loved two in my lifetime.  
And just like you I fear what I am too much to ever  
bring them joy. Lisa, your mother dared to defy my fate  
and held on to me. She died for such a sin and it's the very  
reason you pushed them away. Both of them. Sonia, Maria.  
And now I continue the cycle. Poor Carrie. I will shatter  
the most innocent of love." Malus said with a tear falling from  
his eye.  
  
A genuin tear. Neither black as his soul nor red as the  
blood that stained his hands. Pure and clear. Splashing on the floor  
like a fine crystal shattering and it was gone.  
  
Alucard turned his back seeing that there was nothing left  
for him to do. "I live by a code never to strike down an  
innocent....Malus. So I will leave this day without fighting you.  
The Belmont should fullfill his destiny. Or perhaps the Fernandez  
girl herself. And I know you will return again and again.  
And mabey just mabey there will be a day that rather than slay you  
some one can save your wretched soul." Alucard said as he prepared  
to depart.  
  
"Alucard...tell Carrie when this is all over...  
...tell her to curse the name Dracula to Hell for eternity.  
But ask of her. To forgive the boy she called Malus. Tell her  
that Malus died loving her." Malus asked as a second third and a  
patter of tears fell from his face to the floor below.  
  
"I will. And may God some day find it in his heart  
to grant mearcy to your misserable existance." Alucard replied  
before walking out the way he came slamming the door  
shut.   
  
With the loud thunder of the ancient door the torches  
all about snuffed out leaving Malus alone in the darkness.  
  
In the silent shadows Malus spoke to himself.  
"I pray that day will come. I only wish it had been  
in time to spend one lifetime with her." 


End file.
